1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel display capable of being mounted on a wall and a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-236024 includes a tilt unit attached to the back wall of a display unit, and a stand fastened to the tilt unit with screws. The stand is separated from the tilt unit by unscrewing the screws, the stand is turned through an angle of 90°, the stand is fastened again to the tilt unit with the screws, and then the stand is fastened to a wall with its bottom surface set parallel to the surface of the wall to dispose the display unit parallel to the surface of the wall.
A known structure disclosed in JP-A-2006-154842 includes a base bracket provided with holding projections and a monitor having a base provided with recesses. The base bracket is fastened to a wall with bolts, and then the monitor is put on the base bracket with the holding projections of the base bracket engaged into the recesses of the base to mount the monitor on the wall.
A structure disclosed in JP-A-H11-219127 includes a liquid crystal display unit, a stand, and a support member having opposite connecting ends connected to the display unit and the stand, respectively. The display unit and the stand are turned so that the display unit, the stand and the support member may be contained in a plane, and the structure is mounted on a wall.
Conventionally, a wall display, such as a wall liquid crystal display, is provided in its back case with a mounting structure conforming to VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association) standards. The user buys a mounting fixture for mounting the wall display on a wall. The mounting fixture is connected to the mounting structure from behind and the mounting fixture is fastened to a wall to hold the wall display on the wall.
Those known structures disclosed in the patent documents for mounting a display on a wall have the following problems.
The structure disclosed in the JP-A-2001-236024 holds the display unit on the wall by the tilt unit protruding from a lower part of the back wall of the display unit and the stand. Those members necessary for holding the display unit on the wall are heavy. Since the stand is connected to the tilt unit protruding backward from the back wall of the display unit, the distance between the display unit and the wall is long. Consequently, it is difficult to securely hold the display unit in a space apart from the wall and it is dangerous to hold the display unit in such a state. As obvious from FIG. 7 of JP-A-2001-236024, the stand is visible from the front side of the display unit mounted on the wall, which is aesthetically undesirable.
The monitor mentioned in JP-A-2006-154842 needs an additional member, namely, the base bracket to be mounted on the wall, which requires an additional monetary cost.
The liquid crystal display unit mentioned in patent document is mounted together with the stand on the wall. Therefore, the stand is visible when the liquid crystal display unit mounted on the wall is used, which is aesthetically undesirable. Since the back wall of the liquid crystal display unit is in close contact with the wall, the wall obstructs heat dissipation through the back wall of the liquid crystal display unit.
A method of mounting a display unit by the mounting structure and the mounting fixture requires buying the mounting fixture and providing the display with the mounting structure necessary only for mounting the display unit on a wall. Thus such a display is expensive. Bosses need to be formed beforehand on the display and screws are necessary to hold the mounting structure fixedly in the case of the display, leading to high production costs. The mounting structure needs to be disposed apart from electronic wiring boards disposed inside the case to avoid the adverse electrical influence of the mounting structure on the electronic wiring boards. Consequently, it is difficult to determine the layout of electronic devices in the case and to determine the sizes of the electronic devices, which enhances the degree of difficulty in manufacturing the display and increases the manufacturing cost of the display. Under the recent circumstances requiring reducing the thickness of the display, it is scarcely possible to space the mounting structure apart from the inside surface of the back wall of the case when the mounting structure is disposed in the case. Therefore, minute vibrations of the mounting structure will cause the case to vibrate and generate noise.